The Uke Games
by SaiSuki 1329
Summary: Anything is possible when you bring a group of Uke's together and put them against each other. Can't you just think of all the possablities of what could happen, will it be love or war. Only time will tell for these hand selected characters. M For Later!
1. The Uke Games Info

**The Uke Games**

**By, SaiSuki 1329**

**This is some information for the story. Most of it won't really make sense until you read the story.**

**Disclaimer:First off I do not own any of these characters or the universes that they come from.**

_**Characters**:_

_Ciel Phantomhive – Kuroshitsuji - Uke  
Ryoma __Echizen – Prince Of Tennis – Seke  
Sasuke __Uchiha – Naruto – Seke  
Miharu __Rokujo – Nabari no ou – Seke  
__Yoite– Nabari no ou – Uke  
Ritsuka __Aoyagi – Loveless – Uke _

_**Height**:_

_Yoite  
__Sasuke Uchiha  
Ryoma __Echizen  
Miharu __Rokujo  
__Ritsuka Aoyagi  
Ciel __Phantomhive_

_**Pairs/Roommates**:_

_ Yoite – Ryoma Echizen : Kyla's Group_

_Sasuke Uchiha – Ritsuka Aoyagi : Ebonee's Group_

_Miharu Rokujo – Ciel Phantomhive :Camisha's Group_

_**Games**:_

_One-Legged Foot Race – Day 1 - Monday_

_Doubles Tennis Match – Day 2 - Tuesday_

_Chess – Day 3 - Wednesday_

_Red Light, Green Light – Day 3 - Wednesday_

_Wheel Barrow Race – Day 4 - Thursday_

_Piggy-Back Relay – Day 4 - Thursday_

_Picnic/Cook Out – Day 5 - Friday_

_Hula Hop – Day 6 - Saturday_

_Freeze Tag – Day 6 - Saturday_

_Batter-ball/Dodge-ball – Day 7 – Sunday – End Of The 1st Week _

_Swimming Lessons – Day 8 - Monday_

_Shark(Pool Game) – Day 9 – Tuesday_

_Quiet Game (Just Because...) - Day 10 – Wednesday_


	2. Meet and Greet & 1st Game

**Warning:This is boyxboy so if you don't like it please click the back button in the top left hand corner of the screen. It also involes some graphic senses in later chapters along with some cursing. So don't flame me with stupid things in reviews. Please and Thank You.**

**A/N: So here's the first chapter! Tell me if you like it and please review. This is my first fanfiction that I posted on .**

**Disclaimer:First off I do not own any of these characters or the universes that they come from. Other then the names of the host.**

**The Uke Games**

**By, SaiSuki 1329**

_Chapter 1:_Meet and Greet  
& The 1st Game

**_T_**_he life of a Uke is a very hard one. One of constant bottoming and submitting to your Seme. Though there are those who have the luxury of switching between the top and bottom, these are called Seke. A combination between Seme, the always topper, and Uke, the always bottom-er. This story however will be a documentary of the Uke Games. Almost like the Olympics or Special Games (for the handy cap). We will be taking Uke's from different universe's (some will be more like Seke's) and putting them against each other. Though the true purpose that we won't be telling the contestants is that the Uke's are to fall in love with their partners. I've made a carefully 'educated guess' list of who's with whom just so they end up and bed fighting for who tops (Seme). Anyways the host for this event or games shall be your truly, Ebonee Maxey, and my two very good friends Camisha Few, and Kyla Powell. We'll have some special guest later of some of my other friends but you'll have to stick around to find out who or what happens. Now that all thats settled why don't we begin with how each contestant got here. _

_Ciel Phantomhive_

_He had to be one of the hardest to get. Sebastian was fully against the idea when kyla and I tried to convince him. Said something about wanting the twelve year old demon boy to himself. To say the least we thought we weren't going to get him. But after a very scary threat (which I have no idea what it was) from Camisha, we... scared? the boys Seme, Sebastian, into sending him. The boy through a huge tantrum and ordered Sebastian to not force him to leave. But what ever Camisha threatened scared the older demon into going against his Uke's orders (Master's Wishes). He packed lil Ciel's shit and sent the boy off through the portal on the appointed day and time._

_Ryoma Echizen _

_He was a pretty easy guy to get. He wasn't against going to get away from his numerous lovers. But they through a fit. Had a riot and everything saying we couldn't have him and we better leave before they sent a Sadist Pair on us. Kyla hauled ass already not liking Yukimura and Fuji. Camisha and I on the other hand stood our ground and used the most potent threat you can use against Sadist. We told them that we'd raid their houses and steal their 'toys'. At the mere thought of losing their whips and leather they both released Ryoma to us with no problem. They even held back the others. Making sure the boy was at the portal on the appointed day and time. _

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_One word, EASY! We told Naruto, who then told Itachi. I don't know if the twelve year old Uchiha was PMSing but Itachi was all to willing to give him up for the event. We got no complaints from THEM. But Sasuke through a fit worse then Ciel's and his was pretty bad. However having Itachi and Naruto as lovers made it easy for us to tie the boy up gag him and let the two push, drag, and just about kick him through the portal on the appointed day and time._

_Miharu Rokujo & Yoite_

_We knew for certain if we got Miharu then we had Yoite too. Told the twelve and sixteen year old boys that they'd be able to get away from the bothersome Tabari-sensei and Miharu had them packed up in a heartbeat. Though Yoite still hesitated to come wary of hurting somebody with his powers. We told him his Kira Power's (the power to push/send a piece of your soul into somebody else body and crush them from the inside. But a side-effect is that it slowly wither away your body in the process) and the side-effects would temporally disappear completely (we didn't mention this to Sasuke about his chakra). They both upon hearing this snuck past Tabari-sensei and through the portal on the appointed day and time. _

_Ritsuka Aoyagi _

_Once the cat boy heard he'd get away from his possessive, blond haired, fighter, Soubi, the sacrifice pack his crap acted normal and right when the controlling guy wasn't looking snuck past him. He didn't tell him shit and only left a letter explaining not to worry and that he was leaving his phone and that he wouldn't be able to find him anyways so don't even look. The cat boy didn't even care about the fact that the blond may kill him when he got back saying he'd deal with the consequences when the time came. Thus making it through the portal on the appointed day and time. _

_Now this is a journal I, Ebonee will be keeping through the duration of the time. All these notes will help me document this moment in time and everything that happens in this event along as the development between partners._

_

* * *

_

My head shot up from my notebook that I would be taking all the notes in. For five different portals had opened up before my friends and I. Camisha sighed, mentally getting ready for some of the less cooperative Uke's and Kyla grinned at the fun that was about to start. Me, I just shook my head knowing as the leader and planner of the Games that I had to make sure this was not only fun but also productive. We sat in a rather large room the resembled a modern living room that family often talked with each other in. The walls where painted a golden, creamy color and a forest green sofa sat against one corner while a brown one (the one we are sitting on) sat across from it with a small coffee table in between them. Two dark green fancy armchairs sat a lil ways off but not so far that they seemed disconnected to the sofa's if someone was talking on them, then one lone fancy brown chair sat next to the green sofa. The floor was a dark brown wood polished and shined, with a deep green carpet lying under the coffee table. I thought the room was OKAY, but not awesome or anything. Kyla was after all the one who decorated it and sometimes the girl needed help when it came to certain things. The five portals that had opened were located between the green sofa and the coffee table since Kyla, Camisha and I sat on the brown one.

The first person to step out of their portal was Ciel Phantomhive much to my displeasure. I could already tell by the large scowl on his face that he did not want to be here. But as much as the demon boy didn't want to be here it didn't matter because whatever Camisha had threatened against Sebastain had scared him into FORCING Ciel to come. He glared not at Kyla or I but straight at Camisha, eyes turning red in the short instant their eyes connected. She smirked at the young demon flashing him an almost evil smile before going back to her blank face. The boys facial expression went from unnerved, to confused, then back to a scowl. He was clearly upset to be here and knew it was Camisha doing. Sebastian however came through the portal a min later holding the young demons bags with an exasperated look on his face.

"Sebastian" I said in a wary voice warning the male. "Yes, yes I know, I'm not staying no need to put your loyal dog on me" he said grinning pointedly at Camisha who scowled and glared at the older demon. He put down the young earl demon's bags and patted the boy on the head. "Play nicely with the other kids Young Master" he said and completely ignored the glare and the shouts of protest from Ciel as he walked back through the portal and it closed behind him. "Have a seat Ciel, the others will join us shortly" Kyla offered but the boy just glared at her like she had offered him a death wish. An annoyed look crossed the girls face as she gave him a glare back "Okay no need to get bitchy I was just saying" she hissed out turning her attention to the other portals. "Just sit your ass down" I grounded out rolling my eyes and the boy finally decided he might as well.

The next people to come through their portal was Miharu and Yoite. A grin came across all of our faces as the boys made their way through the portals. Ciel seeing this showed a look of interest looking at the two boys as their portals closed. "Sup" Miharu said and Yoite just gave a nod of acknowledgment. We each nodded our heads at the males as Miharu looked around before taking a seat next to Ciel. Yoite quietly sat next to the boy taking his glove off amazed to see that it wasn't the grayish color. "Miharu" he whispered to the boy who turned to him quickly spotting his hands. He gasped and grabbed the males hand "It's gone!" he shouted making Ciel flinch with his sensitive demon hearing. "Yeah" Yoite said thoughtfully looking at us, before giving a small smile. "Thank you, for the time being this is enough" he said making the three of us slightly blush which was hard to see on our African American skin. "Whatever, just make sure you participate in everything" I mumbled, "You're welcome" Kyla beamed, "..." silences was heard from Camisha as she blushed off to the side.

Miharu was about to turn his attention to Ciel when a bang came through one of the portals. "Sasuke" came the groan from all of us as the problem child was brought through the portal tied up by Itachi, a grinning Naruto not far behind. "Take good care of him" came the brash voice of the blond who only stuck his head out the portal. Itachi literally was carrying the younger boy over his shoulder and sat him on the lone brown chair near the green sofa. "Aniki (Older Brother) this is unfair" the boy hissed only to be gagged by the older Uchiha. "Sucks to be you teme (Bastard)" Naruto called earning a glare from Sasuke which he ignored. "Behave yourself" was all Itachi said before taking his leave acknowledging us with a simple head nod. "See ya" Naruto called to us as the portal closed behind him and Itachi. Everyone turned and looked at Sasuke, who somehow found a way to glare at us all at once. Though everyone eles looked away Ciel challenged him with a red demon eyed glare of his own. This surprised the Uchiha and just made him scowl silently (not that he could talk with a gag anyways) at the short boy .

"Made Made Dane (You Still Have A Ways To Go)" came a call from one of the portals drawing everyone's attention. "Ryo-kun" I practically shouted standing up the said boy walked through the portal at that time. Yukimura and Fuji stuck their heads out and waved before ducking back in the portal closing behind them. Ryoma smiled at me and nodded his head choosing the seat closest to our sofa. "We're waiting for one more person" Kyla said happy that this was almost over. I retook my seat a lil while later glad that everything was going according to plan.

The moment she said that, a said cat boy ran through the portal panting, his bags on his shoulders and cat ears flat against his head. "RITSUKA!" came the yell as Camisha quickly closed the portal seeing as she was the one controlling them the whole time. Panting a look of gratitude crossed the boys face and he looked at Camisha knowing full well it was her. "Thanks" he said earning a small smile from her. Yeah, she definitely had a soft spot for Ritsuka, that cat boy was lucky.

"I'm not going to ask" I said staring at him warrily but he just brushed it off taking the last open seat. "Soubi" was all he said making the three of us go "Oooohhh" in understanding. "Okay everyone's here Ebonee" Kyla said grinning and clapping her hands in excitement. "Then it means we can get started" I grinned picking up my notebook and read some of the information. "Okay we should start with you guys introducing yourselfs to each other" I began. "That means name" Kyla, "Age" me, "And at least name an interest, hobby, or a like/dislike of some kind" Camisha finished. "Will start with you" I said pointing randomly to someone. "My name is Ryoma Echizen, I'm twelve years old and like playing Tennis" he said as almost everyone nodded and looked to the next person.

"I'm Ritsuka Aoyagi, I'm twelve years old and I like creating memories" he said holding up a camera he had with a smile. Is it me or did I see a few blushes. HA! The plan was working already now if only someone else would make a cute gesture. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive, I am one-hundred and two years old, though I am stuck in my twelve year old body and I like dark, ripe souls" he said blankly and a silence fell over the room making everyone just stare at him. "Damn you sure know how to ruin a moment" Kyla whispered "Awkward" I whispered looking at the far wall. Camisha just glared at the boy "I thought Sebastian told you to behave" she said smoothly crossing her arms. "You told me to answer the questions so I did. I have to be truthful its part of me demon code" the boy said easily crossing his arms.

"Hmmm, interesting, Yo, I'm Miharu Rokujo. I'm twelve years old, and I like..." the boy paused thinking. "Well I don't really know what to say, but take good care of me" he said grinning which knocked me off my rocker, he was VERY happy today. That lil devil was acting like he was social and talkative, just SO no one would talk to him. He could probably tell that everyone in this room wasn't the social type or liked the over-talkative type.

"Oh and this is-" Miharu was cut off by Camisha who cleared her throat as he began to introduce Yoite. "I don't believe we asked you to do that. He has to do it himself" she said evenly crossing her arms as if daring him to rebel against her. Yoite nodded in understanding "Yoite, sixteen, dislikes talking" he said quietly but slowly. Everyone raised an eyebrow but did not question him as we moved to-

I laughed I couldn't help myself. I laughed at poor Sasuke who was still tied up. An annoyed look crossed his face but he did nothing to struggle against the ropes. He probably knew it was useless seeing as Itachi tied them. The bluette glared at me, but I easily ignored it still giggling slightly as I gestured to Camisha to untie the poor Uchiha.

When that was all said and done the boy tried saving what little dignity he had left by acting slightly civilized. "The names Sasuke Uchiha, I'm twelve years old, and I like to win" he said crudely looking at everyone which he considered his enemy as of now in these so called 'Games'.

"Stupid stop looking at everyone as if their your enemy, you have teams and each one will be governed by one of us" I said, towards the end speaking to everyone. They nodded their heads until Miharu raised his hand like he was in class. This of course caused a sweat drop to form on my head. "Uh, yes Miharu" I questioned and the boy put on his innocent look. "Yoite and I are on a team together right" the boy asked grinning like I was suppose to say 'yes'. "Anyways, you partner will also be your roommate" I said dancing around his question entirely. An annoyed, angry look broke through his innocent face but I ignored it. "We will not tell you the game of the day until the day of. So don't ask" I said evenly. "Okay the group I have is Yoite and Ryoma" Kyla said smiling at the two while they nodded. At this Miharu broke out his crocodile tears. "What, you didn't put me and Yoite in a team together" he cried trying to use that devilishly good acting on me. To bad for him I also used to do the same thing so I knew the difference between real and fake. "Stop those crocodile tears they're not going to work on me" I told him laughing lightly. At this, the boy huffed crossing his arms at the fact that I seemed immune to it.

"My group is Ciel and Miharu" I said smirking at the two boys who simply stared back. "And then of course I have teme(bastard) and Ritsuka" at this Sasuke jumped up from his seat. "What did you call me" he questioned glaring at Camisha as if she was suppose to be scared. "Sit yo' ass down Uchiha" she said evenly then her eyes glinted with an almost evil light. "Or maybe some secrets of yours could be spilled. Itachi and Naruto we're very detailed with them" she said grinning. Sasuke turned red, from embarrassment or anger I didn't know, but with that sat down. "M'kay then now that we have that squared away, each team will be showed your room by your team adviser and we'll meet back here when you're all settled" I said and everyone nodded the head following their adviser. 'I have a feeling this is all going to work out nicely' I thought grinning as I helped Ciel, the lazy boy he was, carry his things to his room.

All the rooms were the same each with two twin beds, two small night stands next to each and two dressers and desk. Nothing to special or extravagant though you were allowed to decorate or change it to how you see fit, a long as it was your side of the room.

**Kyla's Group**

I think I had the best tempered group every. Ryoma wasn't much of an asshole as he was before his many lovers and Yoite didn't say much period. I silently watched Yoite's desk chair as they began putting away their things before Ryoma decided to try and make small talk to the sixteen year old.

"So you're sixteen, right?" he questioned staring at him from his dresser. Yoite stood from putting something in a draw and nodded his head. "Heh, guess you really don't talk much" he said going back to what he was doing giving a sigh. Yoite looked in my direction when Ryoma had turned his back to continue his task. I sent the boy an encouraging look that said 'He-doesn't-bite'. At that he tinted pink and opened his mouth. "I- I normally don't know what to talk about" he muttered lowly but with the other boys good hearing he caught it.

Ryoma grinned, "That's okay I'm not very good at coming up with subjects either. But we can both work on it together" he said sending the boy an encouraging smile. Yoite seemed shocked at first, then confused but settled on giving the boy a soft smile as well. "M'kay" he said nodding his head. 'Yep I definitely had the easiest group I feel bad for Ebonee she has to have the hardest' I thought shaking my head at my poor friend.

**Camisha's Group**

'Damn' I thought biting my nail lightly as not to brake it. If I wasn't careful Sasuke would rape the poor boy. 'Why the hell did Ebonee put these TWO in a group' I thought in my head glaring at Sasuke who watched every move of Ritsuka as he put his clothes away. 'Maybe he's just curious about the tail and ears' I reasoned with myself and nodded in confirmation as the Uchiha was following his tail not his ass. "Hurry up" I hissed at the boy but Ritsuka perked up just making my heart melt. "No not you Rit-chan you can take as long as you want" I cooed, as the boy showed a look of confusion but nodded and smiled at me none the less. Sasuke's piercing glare didn't affect me but it didn't mean I didn't feel it. I simple glared back at the boy. 'Hurry up teme' I hissed in my mind and I was sure it came out through my glare. Though I was having problems with Sasuke I was sure Ebonee had the worst group. 'Damn I feel bad for her' I thought but my glare didn't lighten as Sasuke continued to unpack.

**Ebonee's Group**

"MR. DEMON" yelled Miharu jumping on Ciel's bed. "DAMN IT GET DOWN" Ciel yelled then there was a loud BANG. The demon boy had tackled the slightly ninja boy down off his bed. Miharu flipped and landed on his feet grinning. Ciel looked seriously pissed and grew fangs and claws, eyes going red."OH MR. DEMON GOT MAD" He yelled moving out the way of all the attacks Ciel made. "STAND STILL" the shorter of the two yelled making Miharu laugh. "THAT WOULDN'T BE ANY FUN" Miharu yelled ducking as Ciel swiped at his head with his claws. I watched onward slightly amused by it all. This is exactly why I put these two together. The easy going, pampered, not so noble Ciel and the sarcastic, apathtic, mischievous Miharu. Perfect group, in fact they would win most likely if they pulled together to do so. "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN " Miharu shouted but missed stepped in some way thumbling over taking Ciel with him.

"AHHH" they both yelled falling over onto Miharu's also messed up bed. To think this all started from Ciel making a bad comment on Yoite, that Miharu decided to get revenge on and started jumping on his bed just to get back at him. Now they both lay on the other boys bed quiet, as Miharu silently stared up at Ciel and the other boy stared down at Miharu. A deep red blush crossed both their face as they pulled away from each other. "DON'T YOU KNOW PERSONAL SPACE" Miharu yelled crossing his arms. "WHAT! I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN IN YOURS SPACE IF YOU HADN'T BEEN IN MINE IN THE FIRST PLACE" Ciel yelled back glaring at the back of Miharu who huffed and started unpacking his clothes. Ciel huffed too and turned away as well.

**A Few Mins Later**

"Okay we'll start the first game today seeing as it's very easy" I said grinning at everyone once we were all back in the living area. I looked down at my notebook only to hear Ryoma whisper "Inui" this of course caught my attention. "No please don't call me the weird scary dude" I said and went back to the book after Ryoma had chuckled. "One-Legged Foot Race" I said evenly grinning at everyone.

Camisha lead everyone outside to a field that had three lanes with white lines to separate them. A long rope was at the beginning of each lane and the run was about the size of a football field.

Each team lined up in front of their adviser as we went to work on tying one foot of each person to each other. "Okay the object is to get to the other end with your partner. You can't drag them or lift them off the ground. The moment your partner hits the ground you have to stop and wait for them to get up before you start again" I said explaining the directions but left out the no brainers like stay in your own lane and crap. These were some smart Uke's after all.

Camisha was the timer and stood at the end of the track, Kyla was a video taper and I was the starter and made sure no one cheated. "OKAY, READY" They bent down, that was their first mistake. "SET" they tightened their muscles to get a fast start, their second mistake. "GO" I yelled and they all took off not once remembering that they were tied together with someone else, their third mistake. Every last one of them went thumbling to the ground and groaned. A huge laugh broke from Camisha, Kyla and I as we stared at the idiots on the ground.

"HEY GET UP, THIS IS A RACE" I yelled to them as they all stood on shaky legs. They began again to walk this time trying to make it there without busting their asses again. Well everyone seemed to be doing good but Ciel and Miharu. "YOU DUMBASS, WALK FASTER" Miharu yelled annoyed at the boy who defined him by walking slower. Ryoma and Yoite seemed to have a steady pace but Sasuke and Ritsuka were first, both wanting to hurry up and get this over with. I turned my attention back to Miharu and Ciel but they had stopped entirely and was whispering to each other while glaring. From the looks of it they we're making a temporary agreement. They both nodded their headed and RAN in sync with each other, RAN!, I knew they had put aside their differences and was going to win this game.

* * *

_One-Legged Race_

_1st Miharu & Ciel_

_2nd Sasuke & Ritsuka_

_3rd Ryoma & Yoite_

_Everything is going good so far from what my friends and I can tell each contestant seems to get along with their partner in their own way. By far the most interesting though is Miharu and Ciel. I'm curious to see how they develop over time. Though I do believe Ryoma and Yoite will take time to push them from the friend direction and into THAT direction. They find encouragement in each other we'll have to strengthen that in as many ways as possible. Sasuke seems to tolerate the young cat boy greatly but will he be able to take the innocence away from such a child. I wonder just how dark and cruel Sasuke can get for something he wants and he clearly wants something from Ritsuka. These Games were a very good idea I'll have to thank HIM for giving it to me. _


End file.
